StarCraft II Co-op Missions quotations/Commanders/Mira Han and Matt Horner
' Our enemies are picking up the pace. Expect them soon. *' ' Oh look, something's coming to murder us again... *' ' No time for romance, husband. Enemies are on the way. *' ' Hostile forces sighted. Be on alert. *' ' Enemies are heading for us. Don't let 'em catch you off guard. |cloaked=*' ' The enemy's using cloaking tech, but that won't fool our detectors. *' ' I think some cloaked forces are nearby. Get some detection out there. |detectedterran=*' ' We're facing terran enemies. Good. I'm used to them. *' ' Some foolish terrans have decided to mess with us. |detectedzerg=*' ' My scanners are showing enemy zerg in the region. *' ' Today we fight zerg together, husband. Fine. |detectedprotoss=*' ' Enemy protoss signatures detected. *' ' Ah, the protoss have come to play with us. |hybriddetected=*' ' Sounds like a problem explosives can solve. *' ' We'll blast it to bits. *' ' We've killed them before, and we'll do it again. *' ' I'll prepare countermeasures. *' ' Everywhere we go, there they are. |destroylocated=*' ' Hmph. That's all? *' ' I could blow that up in my sleep. *' ' I'm gonna need your help with this one, Mira. |destroyengaged=*' ' I'll get this demolition started. *' ' Heading for the objective. *' ' Moving out. |destroydestroyed=*' ' Boom! *' ' Beautiful, isn't it? *' ' This is what I do. *' ' Sometimes your destructive power impresses even me, Mira. *' ' Are we done yet? |reverseescortlocated=*' ' It is fast, but not faster than us. *' ' Let's get this over with. *' ' I think we can manage this, Mira. |reverseescortengaged=*' ' I am tracking down the target. *' ' I'm going to mess with this target. *' ' Setting a course for the target. |reverseescortescaping=*' ' Oh, no one escapes me! *' ' If I can't get out of here, then it can't either. *' ' Not on my watch. |reverseescortdestroyed=*' ' Hah. That was charming. *' ' There is nothing we cannot do, husband. *' ' And beautifully so. *' ' One step closer to the end of this fight... *' ' Well, this isn't all bad. |defendobjectivelocated=*' ' I only defend Matthew, usually. But I'll make an exception. *' ' I'll keep it as safe as I can with a crazed mercenary by my side. *' ' I'll do my best to protect it. Especially from Mira. |defendobjectiveengaged=*' ' I am protecting the objective. *' ' Setting up my defenses now. *' ' Beginning defensive maneuvers. |defendobjectivesuccess=*' ' Nothing can defeat the power of love. *' ' I will expect a generous payment for this. *' ' I guess that was worth it. *' ' That went better than I thought. *' ' If it comes down to it, we can work together. |controlobjectiveready=*' ' And I am ready to blow up my enemies. *' ' Then there is no reason to hesitate! *' ' No use waiting around, is there, Mira? |controlobjectiveengaged=*' ' I'm going to have a little fun. *' ' My forces are securing the area. *' ' Capturing the target. |controlobjectivesuccess=*' ' It's mine, all mine... *' ' I like taking things that don't belong to me. *' ' Leave it to a mercenary. *' ' Nicely done. *' ' Maybe there was no reason to worry. |captureobjectiveready=*' ' It will be ours. *' ' We'll ensure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands. *' ' All right. I think we can make the best of this. |captureobjectiveengaged=*' ' I'm taking what is mine! *' ' Time to pick up a little something special. *' ' Capture expedition underway. |captureobjectivesuccess=*' ' Good. Otherwise I'd be very upset. *' ' Isn't it wonderful, Matthew? *' ' Another one down. *' ' Not everything about this situation is a failure. *' ' I'll give you this, Mira. You're good at taking things. |transportobjectiveready=*' ' Hah, too easy. Have you seen my ship? *' ' Let's enjoy these precious moments together, husband. *' ' And I'm ready to get this done. |transportobjectiveengaged=*' ' The objective is all mine. Moving it now. *' ' Getting this objective in motion. *' ' This objective's on the move. Our enemies will probably take notice. |transportobjectivesuccess=*' ' I aim to please... *' ' I'd do it all again for more time with my husband. *' ' You can thank me later. *' ' Just doing my job. *' ' Isn't that a nice surprise. |tugofwarobjectiveready=*' ' Not my specialty, but I will cooperate this time. *' ' We'll do what we have to. *' ' Orders received. |tugofwarobjectiveengaged=*' ' We are securing this thing one way or another. *' ' My crew is taking a protective formation around the objective. *' ' Whatever happens, we'll defend this from the enemy. |tugofwarobjectivenearcomplete=*' ' Keep going like this, and Matthew and I can finally enjoy our honeymoon. *' ' Good work. We're almost there. *' ' We're making good progress. Keep it coming. |tugofwarobjectivenearlost=*' ' Mira's Marauders do not fail! *' ' Well, you like it rough, don't you, Matthew? *' ' This isn't a best-case scenario... but we have to try! |tugofwarobjectivesuccess=*' ' My reputation demands no less. *' ' Of course it did. My crew gets the job done. *' ' Well, what do you know... *' ' At least we're somewhat effective together. *' ' I guess I've seen worse partnerships... |escortobjectiveready=*' ' First we work, then we play--right, darling? *' ' Whatever gets my mind off this situation is fine by me. *' ' The things I do for the Dominion... |escortobjectiveengaged=*' ' Enough waiting! I'll get this objective in motion. *' ' The objective is blasting along like my best explosives. *' ' I'm getting this convoy underway. |escortobjectivesuccess=*' ' Wonderful. Matthew and I will finally have some alone time. *' ' What can I say? We are very good together. *' ' I can't believe this is working. *' ' I guess our long, sordid history is good for something, Mira. *' ' Sometimes I can't tell if I have the worst luck or the best. |holdoutobjectiveready=*' ' With Matthew on my side, I hardly need to prepare at all. *' ' Preparation is overrated. Spontaneity wins wars. *' ' If everything goes to plan, we might just manage. |holdoutobjectivenearcomplete=*' ' Don't try anything funny unless you really want to test my patience. *' ' Hold a little longer, and there is enough reward for all of us. *' ' No use giving up now. *' ' We've fought too long to lose ground here. *' ' Everyone's relying on us. We can't let them down. |thanks=*' ' Hey, thanks for that. *' ' You are surprisingly useful. *' ' Thank you. I need all the help I can get. |help=*' ' We need help. And soon. *' ' Matthew and I need you. *' ' We could use some backup. |unitslost=*' ' Many casualties reported. *' ' We're losing numbers. *' ' Our soldiers are in trouble. *' ' They're killing off my crew! *' ' We can't let our crew die after all we paid them! |victory=*' ' Let us celebrate passionately, husband! *' ' We make a wonderful team, Matthew. *' ' I haven't felt this happy since I won you in that poker game, my darling. *' ' Well, what do you know. I guess I work well under adversity. *' ' The Raiders will never let me live this one down. *' ' Right. Now I must say my goodbyes, Mira. It's been fun... sort of. |other=*' ' Mines are ready. Tick tock. (Mag Mine reminder) *' ' Let's cause some chaos with these mines, eh? (Mag Mine reminder) --------------------- *' ' The strike fighters need a platform before they can launch. We'll have to build one. (Strike Fighter reminder) *' ' Construct a platform so the strike fighters can support us. (Strike Fighter reminder) *' ' Commence precision strike! (Precision Strike calldown) *' ' Fire! (Precision Strike calldown) *' ' Now's the time, fighters! (Precision Strike calldown) *' ' Go! Go! Go! (Precision Strike calldown) *' ' Strike underway! (Precision Strike calldown) ---------------- *' ' Where oh where shall I teleport this station? (Space Station Reallocation ready) *' ' A space platform is ready to spice up this battle. (Space Station Reallocation ready) *' ' Surprise! Your present arrived. (Space Station Reallocation calldown) *' ' This is just one of many, darlings! (Space Station Reallocation calldown) *' ' No one does it like Mira. (Space Station Reallocation calldown) *' ' Ah haha ha! Ah, it's like a bomb jet went off in my heart! (Space Station Reallocation calldown) *' ' Space trash is my personal treasure. (Space Station Reallocation calldown) ---------------- *' ' My fleet is ready for deployment. (Call in the Fleet ready) *' ' The Dominion Fleet can disembark at any time. (Call in the Fleet ready) *' ' Begin the attack. (Call in the Fleet calldown) *' ' All fleet personnel, move out! (Call in the Fleet calldown) *' ' Fleet trajectory set. (Call in the Fleet calldown) *' ' Dominion aircraft in motion. (Call in the Fleet calldown) *' ' Initiating fleet maneuvers. (Call in the Fleet calldown) |unused=*' ' I can order a precision strike now. (unused Precision Strike ready quote) *' ' My bombers are awaiting commands. (unused Precision Strike ready quote) }} Category:Quotations